Now And Always
by Leon Sage
Summary: After months of planning and fighting, Sam and Dean finally make the walk down the aisle.


Today was the day. Today, everything fell into place. After months of planning, patience wearing thin and sleepless nights, today was the day. Sam stood in front of the full length mirror and sighed. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. He was dressed in a new suit, a charcoal black, newly fitted and perfectly sewn one. Under the suit jacket, was a pure white shirt, crisp from ironing. His hair had been combed through and perfectly set with a little help from Ellen. She had smiled and told him that it was perfectly normal to be nervous today. "After all, you only get one life right? …You know what I mean" she had said.

In another room, Dean sat on a chair thumping the ground with his leg. He had had three shots of whiskey but his hands were still quivering and he was sure he was close to having a heart attack. Bobby came into the room and gave Dean a once over. "You're going to be fine, son. Stop worrying your little head about it" he said, shaking his head. Dean looked up at the older man and then down again. "Yeah… Yeah, Bobby, thanks" was all he could manage. _C'mon man get it together. It's not like you're gonna face Hell again… although, that doesn't sound so bad right-… shut up and get it together, _Dean thought to himself. Standing up and going over to the mirror, he looked at himself. Hair spiked up just the way he liked it, suit perfect down to the last button, so what was wrong? What the hell was he so damn afraid of? Everything had gone well so far… must be the nerves, he thought.

Ten minutes later, Dean barged into Sam's room. Sam, who was lost in thought jumped up and turned away from Dean. "Dean, c'mon man, don't be jerk" Sam said. "What, 'it's bad luck to see the "bride" before the wedding'? Gimme a break Sam" Dean said simply. Sam looked over to his brother with narrowed eyes. "What is it?" Sam asked.

Dean was quiet for a moment and then scrubbed his face with his hand once. "We're… we're doing the right thing right?" Dean asked. Sam was taken aback for a minute, but his expression softened and he smiled. He walked over to his brother and put a hand on his cheek. "Yes. We are" he said. "I love you and hopefully you love me too. We're in this together Dean" was all Sam said. Dean looked at his brother's hazel eyes, currently showing all the love and affection he held for Dean. All Dean could do was smile and look down again. "I love you too Sammy" he said.

Just then, Ellen came into the room and gasped. "Dean Winchester! Get OUT of this room before I drag you out myself" she said, sternly but without anger. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, I'm going I'm going" he said before going to the door. Looking back, he winked at Sam once and left.

Sam shook his head and looked back at Ellen who was now looking herself in the mirror, making sure what make up she had on was still there. She was wearing a full length soft gold in color dress with a simple necklace that made her look sophisticated and womanly. "That boy better not be getting cold feet, Sam" she said, still looking in the mirror. Sam sat down and looked at his hands on his lap. "I… I hope not" he said. Done with her makeup, Ellen came over and crouched down in front of him. Taking his hands, she looked up at him and said "Sam, that boy would do anything for you. He went to Hell and back for you and he loves you so deep that not many can top that." Sam looked at her and smiled a little, "I hope you're right, Ellen" he said. Standing, Ellen smoothed out her dress and looked at him "You're damn right I'm right. Now c'mon, its time."

The wedding was held at Bobby's house. In the backyard. It wasn't the prettiest place to hold a wedding, but it was the most meaningful. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Cas had spent the past week getting the place ready, moving wreckage, clearing the ground of weed and broken parts and laying out fresh grass. Now, there was a substantial piece of land covered with a layer of grass that had already rooted themselves. It was evening, just a little before 5. The sun was setting and there was a cool breeze blowing. It was late in the summer and the crickets had already come out to sing. Sam walked down the back steps and looked at the scene there.

There were a few chairs set up, for Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash and Pam. Small and simple, that was what they wanted. Cas was standing right in front, dressed in a midnight blue suit with an expression of mild happiness.

And there was Dean. The vision of perfection. Evening light falling on him just right, making his hair look almost gold and throwing his eyes into a burst of colour. He was looking at Sam with a look that they had only shared privately. The look of pure happiness and love. The look that Sam had vowed to keep on his for the rest of their days.

Sam approached the front and stood in front of his brother, keeping their eyes locked. Cas looked at them and smiled a little before starting.

It seemed like the ceremony went on forever. But finally, finally came that moment.

Sam started. "I, Samuel Winchester, take you, Dean, to be my husband. Through sickness and health, Heaven and Hell, until the world ends and forever." As he said this, he slid on the silver band on Dean's finger and looked at his brother, smiling. Then it was Dean's turn. As Dean slid on Sam's ring, he said "I, Dean Winchester, take you, Samuel, to be my husband. Through darkness and light, life and death, until the world ends and forever." Dean looked at his brother, putting everything he had ever felt for him into those words. Sam had tears in his eyes and he looked down. He knew.

"By the power vested in me by the Lord your God" Cas said, looking up, "I now pronounce you, married." Dean slowly pulled Sam in and kissed him on the lips, bringing a hand up and knotting it though Sam's hair. Sam responded by wrapping his hands around Dean and holding him like he was the only thing anchoring Sam to the ground. After a minute… hour… year? they broke apart, but not before Dean whispered to Sam, "I love you, now and always Sammy."


End file.
